This invention relates to a towable water sports apparatus such as a water ski, kneeboard, wakeboard, or waterski board. More particularly, the invention relates to a towable water sports apparatus which is provided with one or more features for improving the performance of the apparatus.
Water skis, kneeboards, wakeboards, water ski boards and the like are designed to be towed behind a motor boat. The user stands, kneels, or sits on the device, and a tow rope is held by the user or attached to the device. Such devices conventionally include an elongated body having top and bottom surfaces, a forward end, a tail end, and a pair of sides.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the body is provided with a narrowed waist portion in the forward half of the body. The waist portion is formed by inwardly concave portions of the sides. The waist portion permits better and more secure penetration of the body in the water before turns and better tracking during turns. The waist portion also reduces lift when pressure is exerted on the forward portion of the body.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a flex-adjusting plate(s) is secured to the top surface of the body for controlling flex and performance of the apparatus. The plate is provided with a pair of elongated slots so that the position of the plate can be varied as desired for affecting the turning and accelerating characteristics of the apparatus.
The bottom surface of the body may be provided with a concave tunnel which terminates in a generally Y-shaped end portion adjacent the tail end of the body. The Y-shaped end portion channels water flow in laterally outward directions and channels turbulence and air away from the tail of the apparatus where a fin may be located.
Another aspect of the invention includes a vibration dampening cell which is positioned in a recess in the body. The body is advantageously formed from a molded core and a cover, and the recess is provided in the core. The vibration dampening cell absorbs or dampens vibration or chatter of the core and reduces vibration which is transmitted to the user of the apparatus.